The War of the Gods
by k0nceptive
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over, but a greater war is brewing. One that threatens not only the shinobi nations, but the entire planet. Naruto/SMITE crossover. [Naruto/Neith] pairing.


**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Naruto or SMITE.**

**I Know I should be starting another story, but I couldn't resist. Anyway for those that don't know, SMITE is a game developed by Hi-Rez Studios. It is a free to play multiplayer game, and some of you might have seen it on ads here on . It is a very enjoyable game and is making its official launch later this month (Or it may have already have, I don't know. All I know is there is an 8 team tournament in Atlanta, GA to launch it.). I would highly recommend it if anyone is looking for a new game to play, but it doesn't really have a plot so you don't actually have to in order to understand this story. **

**Countless Years Ago**

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno stood across a field from Madara Uchiha and the newly released primordial god, the Juubi. All three of them bit their thumbs and slammed their hands on the ground.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" from the three giant puffs of smoke, three different giant animals appeared.

From one came a blue snake with light green eyes, Aoba the personal snake summon of Sasuke Uchiha and the son of Manda, the former snake boss.

From the next came a white and blue slug, Katsuyu the personal slug summon of both Sakura Haruno and her predecessor, Tsunade Senju.

From the last came an orange and blue toad, Gamakichi the personal toad of Naruto Uzumaki and son of Gamabunta, the chief of the summoning toads.

The three summoners and their respective summons charged at the ten tailed beast, and if one looked closely they could see that all three of the shinobi had a strange, distinctive feature.

Sasuke Uchiha had his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flaring and blood running from both of them.

Sakura Haruno had purple markings from her Creation Rebirth lining her face.

Naruto had orange pigmentations around his eyes from the influx of nature chakra caused by sage mode. He would have been using Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox', chakra but just a few moments before his friend was removed from his seal.

Unfortunately for them the newly revived god proved to be more powerful than the three had expected, easily brushing off the three summons. The three shinobi were thrown from their mounts and sprawled across the dirt.

Naruto looked hazily up at his friends and teammates as his fogginess cleared. All three of them shakily stood to confront the mad Uchiha but as soon as they had gotten their bearings, the three suddenly lurched forward.

All three of them had been pierced by the tips of the beast's giant tails.

Sasuke stood stark still, seemingly trying to use his fire affinity to cauterize his wound, as he had seen several shinobi do in the past.

Sakura had a pained look on her face, trying to use her medical training to close her own stab hole so she could help her teammates.

Naruto though was different. Unlike the other two tails that had stabbed his friends, his did not remove itself from his chest cavity. His teammates looked on in horror as he was lifted off the ground and waved around on the tip of the tail, flinging blood everywhere and looking like he was in incredible pain. The shinobi also noticed that the Juubi itself seemed to be in extreme discomfort.

Sasuke was looking around wildly for a way to help his friend and rival, but he noticed that the blonde shinobi had a black luster around him, and the god seemed to be getting progressively smaller.

Narutos eyes and mouth were wide open in a silent shout. As he was waved around on the tail, he realized exactly what was happening.

The Juubi was the god born from the anger of the world tree, a literal living force of a massive amount of natural chakra.

And the blonde shinobi was currently using his sage mode in over drive.

And sage mode absorbed natural chakra.

Naruto was absorbing the godly beast using sage mode and what was left of his seal.

Naruto shouted in pain as a bright flash of light tore through the clearing and when it subsided, the Juubi was gone along with Madara and Naruto lay face down in the dirt. Tsunade, who had been watching the battle from afar, rushed over to the downed shinobi, who was surprisingly unharmed. She rolled him over.

Naruto's eyes lulled open, causing Tsunade to gasp. Instead of the usual electric blue that was usual, Naruto's eyes were a dark blood red, but missing a sclera and had a small dot pupil with six concentric rings wrapping around it, the first three having three tomoe marks each.

The surviving shinobi looked on in confusion at the surprisingly anti-climactic end of the bloodiest of the four shinobi wars while the new god lost consciousness in his adopted grandmother's arms.

**Present Time.**

'_How long has it been since that time?'_ the blonde god thought. He was sitting on the statue of Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End, which looked surprisingly decrepit compared to the time he fought Sasuke atop it.

Naruto sighed, more out of pure boredom that anything. He no longer lived in Konohagakure, hell he wasn't even sure it was there anymore.

He had lived far too long. He had witnessed the rise of the Rokudaime Hokage, who surprisingly was Sasuke Uchiha, who took the mantle after Naruto himself declined it, knowing with his newfound status that there was no way he could. He also witnessed the coming to power of the Seventh, Hitomi Kato, the daughter of Shizune Kato and surprisingly, Rock Lee (The two mutually decided to use Shizunes maiden name for their children.) It wasn't until the mortality of the others of his generation made itself clear that he finally had to leave. One by one his friends succumbed to the death that he knew would never come naturally to him. First was his grandmother, Tsunade Senju, followed closely by Ino Yamanaka, who was killed on a mission. Then it spiraled downward. Kakashi, then Gai, then Sasuke and Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba and Shino, Hinata and Sakura, Moegi and Konahamaru and Udon. The final blow came when the woman that he loved finally succumbed to the only truth of life, Kurenai Yuhi. She had lived to the ripe age of 98, and the blonde god was by her side every day. He couldn't even count the number of times she had told him to forget about her, the same as the number of times he had left for a short amount of time, but he always came back and watched as she grew older and older. As he had sat beside her in her hospital room as she closed her eyes for the final, he knew that he had to leave. He had miraculously managed to keep the news of his ascension a secret from the other villages, but the truth would eventually come out. So right after Kurenai's funeral, he left the village and never returned.

He sighed once more as he stood up, preparing to leave toward The Village Hidden in the Weeds, a relatively new village that had been showing signs of extreme aggression towards neighboring villages, was ran by a cruel man who strikingly reminded him of Danzo Shimura, and seemed to be more of a slave camp than a shinobi village. Naruto had mostly kept to himself after he left Konoha, but would occasionally come out of hiding to "purify" major areas of corruption in the world, determined to stop any more shinobi wars. It had been working so far, but something seemed off with the shinobi world over the last few hundred years. Fewer and fewer children were born with the ability to use chakra, even those that were born to shinobi clans, whether older clans such as the revived Uchiha or relatively young clans such as the Kokufu Clan, a clan of Iwagakure whose bloodline allowed use of the dust release from a young age. He still remembered when the clan was first founded and Kumogakure had planned to launch a mass genocide against Iwa to get rid of the clan that could easily come to be the most powerful in the world. Needless to say, Kumo was shortly replaced by Takigakure as the fifth great village. But he was getting off track. Now Naruto believed that the shinobi era may be coming to an end.

It didn't take him long to get to the village. If it could be called a village. It looked to be more of an extremely large and organized shantytown. There were no roads and the only real buildings were a tower in the center of the village surrounded by a large complex that reminded him of the Hyuuga complex in Konohagakure and a few broken buildings that had fallen into disrepair. Naruto quietly cast a mass-genjutsu on the civilians in the open and slunk into the village. He made a bee-line for the tower, completely ignoring the shinobi who were watching him. As he walked through the village he noticed that his earlier comparison to a slave camp was closer than he would have liked to admit. The people wore what could only be considered the equivalent of burlap sacks, and every one of them had some sort of seal visible on their bodies. They all seemed to be starving, and as Naruto walked past one of the larger houses he saw two young children, a boy who looked to be in his late childhood, but not yet a teenager and an even younger girl who couldn't have been more than three. Both of them looked extremely mal-nourished, but significantly less so than the other villagers he had seen. He soon found out why. He quickly hid in the shadow of a building as the front door of the house was flung open. A woman was pushed out of the door and sent sprawling face first in the dirt. Unlike the children, who had on the village standard burlap rags, the woman was completely nude and he could see that her stomach was extended a little, but Naruto knew it wasn't because she was one of the ones who had food. As she lay in the dirt a loaf of bread and a fourth of a wheel of cheese was thrown out onto the grass beside her, wrapped in a similar burlap like material, but they also rolled into the dirt. After a moment the woman stirred, pulled on her burlap clothing, wiped something off her face, picked up the bread and cheese and ushered the children away, never even noticing he was there.

Naruto kept walking after she left. It wasn't the first time he had seen a woman go to such lengths to provide for her children. He slipped into a small space between two of the makeshift houses and quietly shunshined toward the tower. Infiltration into the tower was easy enough, apparently the leader did not care enough to increase security, or perhaps he was overconfident in the guards he did have posted, who Naruto quickly killed before most of them even knew he was there.

Naruto paused outside of the door to the main office for a moment, listening for any sign of an ambush before he scoffed. He was the Juubi, nothing short of complete cellular destruction could kill him. Well, he wasn't technically the Juubi, which was just a chunk of nature chakra, he was a new immortal, the only one that roamed the elemental nations, but he couldn't be sure about the rest of the world.

He barged into the room, much like he used to do to Hiruzen Sarutobi in his office. Inside the office was a short, fat, grotesque looking man. Along the wall of the surprisingly long room was a group of 17 women attached to the wall by chains that connected with collars around their necks. Heavily sealed chains, he noted. Most of them were completely nude, but some had a few scraps of what looked like shinobi-ware covering their modesty. He did notice a glimmer of metal from one of them. He focused in on it, an immediately recognized it as the Hitai-ate of a shinobi village. He also knew it wasn't the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Weeds, which used the same symbol as Kusagakure, which they destroyed during their period of aggression before he had caught wind of them. It shook that thought out of his head, trying to remember where he had seen the symbol on the woman's Hitai-ate before, a flower. He noticed that the supposed leader of the village had begun speaking, probably going on some rant about world domination or something, but he ignored him. He looked back to the women, before his eyes were drawn to one in particular. She had light brown hair, but that wasn't what he noticed. He noticed her eyes first. They were a bright emerald green, but gave off the impression that their owner had lost the will to fight. But for his life he could not remember why they seemed so familiar. Then he remembered the girl he had met and fought all those years ago, but he could not remember her name. But he did finally remember the village that she was from, Nadeshiko village. A headache inducing amount of information came rushing back as he remembered the village. It was a female only village he remembered, and it came to him. They must have attacked Nadeshiko village, killed most of the kunoichi that resided there and those that did survive were brought back to this.

Naruto growled as he turned back to the man, who had apparently ended his rant. Naruto decided he didn't even want to waste time messing with the man like he usually would. He created a ground of Kage Bushin that went over to the girls and began unchaining them. Enemy shinobi jumped out of the shadows to destroy them, but were no match for the Kage Bushin, since Naruto could had almost literally infinite chakra and could push enough chakra into one clone to make it jonin level in power. Naruto raised his hand toward the fat man, who was now standing angrily in front of his "Throne". Naruto used his wind manipulation, which he had trained to godly levels (Pun intended), and slowly crushed the man's windpipe from the outside in. The man clutched at his throat and writhed on the ground. Naruto was gone by the time he had even completely died, but he knew that even if he didn't suffocate, the kunoichi he enslaved would finish the job.

Naruto was miles outside of the village before he lost his cool. The village he had left was by far the worst he had ever seen. Natural chakra exploded from him as he demolished tree after tree. He didn't stop until he noticed a strange distortion in the air a few feet away. Naruto walked toward it cautiously, but began to panic when it started sucking him in. he let out a strangled cry as he disappeared into the ripple, having the distinct feeling that something was very, very wrong.

**Unknown Area, sometime later.**

Naruto opened his eyes groggily, forcing himself into a standing position. He looked around, not recognizing his surroundings. It was a long, cobble road surrounded by lush green jungle with a volcano in the distance. Naruto wandered down the road for a minute before he heard a distinctly female voice in the distance.

"The energy is coming from over here." It said. Naruto quickly hid, having sensed multiple massive energy levels coming toward him, each one either almost equal or equal to his own.

Five figures stepped into the clearing. Three of them looked human, but the last two did not at all.

"Come out, I know your there." A surprisingly tall man with long hair and a beard, carrying a large hammer said.

Naruto stepped out of the bush he had jumped into, admittedly not his greatest idea. On the plus side, he finally got a good look at the group.

The first was the man with the hammer. He was wearing blue plate armor that seemed to crackle with lightning when he moved.

Next was what seemed to be a bipedal lion with a red mane and a spear.

Beside the lion was a woman. She had red hair, fair skin and green eyes. She looked to be dressed in vines, but it was obviously armor, and quite modest compared to the other girl of the group.

Next was another human animal hybrid, though this one looked like a jackal. It carried a staff with a hieroglyph on the end and seemed to exude the feeling of death.

The last was another girl, but unlike her modestly dressed counterpart, her clothing was very scant. She had short brown hair with golden trinkets hanging from the end of some longer strands and a large gold head piece. Her attire consisted of a bra-like chest piece which flaunted her breast, completely showing the middle part of them, and a bikini like bottom which had a red blue and green scarab beetle emblem on it. Her skin, which was slightly darker than the other girls, had blue and gold designs on it, which Naruto couldn't figure out if they were natural or not. She carried what looked like a three stringed bow that bended to fit on her arm more easily.

"Who are you?" the man with the hammer asked.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki." He answered cautiously.

"Why are you here?" the man asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said vaguely.

"He could be a spy, I say we kill him." The Jackal like creature said, causing Naruto to get in a defensive stance.

"Calm down, Anubis." The scantily clad girl said in a soft, innocent voice that Naruto would never had expected from someone who dressed like she did, "Let's take him back and let Zeus, Odin and Ra decide."

"You are too trusting, Neith." The lion muttered.

"Maybe you aren't trusting enough Anhur." She said, annoyed, "Artemis, Thor, what do you guys think."

"I think you're right Neith. Let's go." The newly identified Artemis said.

"It isn't our place to judge." Thor said gruffly.

"Then let's go!" Neith exclaimed excitedly, almost skipping over to him in a way that almost made her sizable breast pop out, and automatically drew the eyes of both Naruto and Thor, grabbed Naruto's hand, and pulled him along the path. The other four sighed in annoyance, but followed none the less, not seeing the hunched, hooded figure slink the other way.

**Chapter End.**


End file.
